Talk:Grazerite
Planet? Was the planey Grazer mentioned?-Rebelstrike2005 15:17, 5 Feb 2005 (CET) As far as I remember, it wasn't mentioned on-screen but was in the production script to and , respectively. However, since MA includes off-screen species designations like the Betelgeuseans or the Efrosians, we should include Grazer aswell. -- 15:21, 5 Feb 2005 (CET) :All the background information on this page is from the script. In keeping with what I can make out of the current canon policy (I'm sure someone'll correct me on this), anything that comes from the script, and not from an on-screen reference should be put into a background section, in italics. :Something like this: , a male Grazerite.]] The Grazerites are humanoid members of the Federation. Grazerites are characterised by a pronounced, deeply furrowed brow and a bovine snout. They also have a cartiligious ridge between their chin and their neck. The Grazerites had a position on the Federation Council in the late 24th century held by Jaresh-Inyo until he was elected Federation President. ( ) Background Information In the script for "Homefront", the Grazerites were described as "having evolved from herbivorous herd animals and as such loathe violence and confrontation". The script goes on to describe the Grazerites in detail: They require little sleep and a layer of fine, downy fur covers their hide-thick skin. Two slightly curving horns, which may reach four inches in length, crown the Grazerite skull. Current fashion calls for a tight-fitting cloth cowl to cover the horns. Apocrypha The non-canon novel series Star Trek: Titan features a male Grazerite, Lonam-Arja, who is a sensor technician aboard the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. Zsingaya 20:52, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Moved from Talk:Grazer This page should probably be moved and merged with Grazerite. It wasn't mentioned on-air, and, technically, the name was derived from the name of the species. There is no on-screen evidence that Jaresh-Inyo came from a planet called Grazer, is there? Zsingaya 20:56, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :It's not in the script, and I don't recall anyone referring to the planet in the episodes. I'll go ahead and bring it up for a merge. --From Andoria with Love 20:23, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :*Am I correct in assuming this planet was not mentioned in either of the episodes in question? --From Andoria with Love 02:36, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :*Jorg? Cid? Alan? Anybodddddyyyyyyyyyy! --From Andoria with Love 14:31, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Don't shout at me! ;) I don't have any transcripts to check at the moment - all I can say is that this name doesn't ring any bell. Since there's not much information anyway, a merge with the species page sounds like a good idea at the moment. Should be stated as background info there, though, until someone can find a reference. -- Cid Highwind 19:51, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :::It wasn't mentioned anywhere. I thought it might have originated with Last Unicorn's RPG but there it is stated that Vacca III is the Grazerites homeworld. Nothing in the scripts of the two relevant episodes as well, I guess it might have been mentioned in one of the novels. It's not canon and doesn't belong here. --Jörg 14:04, 22 December 2006 (UTC)